


Good Things Come (To Those Who Wait)

by Saucery



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dry Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mistletoe, Paramilitary, Subterfuge, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero Yuy is the perfect soldier - or he used to be, until Duo Maxwell came into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come (To Those Who Wait)

**Event:**

Heero Yuy ('H. Yeltsin') acknowledges the receipt of a package at 1625 hours on the twenty-fifth of December, at a civilian establishment (Mo's Motel) in District 5 on Colony 10, a mere six kilometers away from the Oz facility scheduled for 'erasure' later tonight. The prime target is, in fact, only one individual - Major Ivan Hauchsen - but the facility will double as (strategically welcome) collateral damage.

The package is gaudily wrapped.

The identity of the sender is obvious.

 **Contents:**

Twenty-four point three pounds of plastic explosive and two point five meters of conducting cable. (The cable gleams in the dull light, surrounded by an incongruous mess of red-and-green taffeta. A sticker featuring the cultural icon commonly known as 'Santa Claus' secures the cable to the explosive compound.)

 **Instructions:**

"Go get 'em, Spandex Wonder." (On a ragged, ash-strewn Christmas card. The words _Merry Christmas_ glitter, gold-limned, under a cartoonish illustration of mistletoe.) "Kiss me when you get back."

 **Reflections:**

Ridiculous. Maxwell is -

Stop. Inefficient to spend crucial mission-time reflecting on irrelevancies.

It will take no less than twenty minutes to construct the bomb with the material at hand, and, as per the intelligence gathered, the facility will be (relatively - ten point three percent) more insecure in the minutes immediately after shift-change. This will leave a three-minute interval to plant the bomb before Maj. Hauchsen does his rounds, as scheduled, at 2015 hours. Ergo...

 **Plan:**

Begin bomb construction at 1645.

Conclude bomb construction at 1705.

Begin infiltrating the facility at 1715, after donning appropriate protective gear.

Reach the inner gate (Alpha B109) at 1745.

Plant the bomb at 1750. Set the timer for 2015.

Take cover behind the hidden panel (Zeta C210) at 2012. Maxwell had constructed that panel on his last mission to - Stop.

Maj. Hauchsen is eliminated in the explosion at 2015 hours.

Escape facility at first convenience - likely to be 2100 hours, after emergency crews have scoured the area, or what they believe to be the area, sans Zeta C210.

Retrieve Gundam Zero from its shielded hover-space.

Return to base.

Kiss Duo Maxwe - Stop.

 **Time:**

The time is 1644 hours, 59 minutes and 55 seconds.

56\. 57. 58. 59.

 **Mission:**

Start.

 

 **fin.**  
Please review!


End file.
